


out & proud

by mosaic_broken_hearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaic_broken_hearts/pseuds/mosaic_broken_hearts
Summary: It was all Adam's fault, really.ORRobert's first time at pride





	out & proud

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble written after seeing pictures of Ryan at Leeds Pride today

It was all Adam's fault, really. He'd seen the leaflet in the cafe and got it in his stupid head that it would be fun to go. Which is how Robert found himself covered in glitter and paint and carrying loads of free tat like he was at a children's party. Only he wasn't. He was at Hotten Pride.

If Robert was being honest with himself, amongst all the cheap, tacky stands and the... over dramatic nature of the whole event, he wasn't having the worst time. He'd never be an eccentric character, but he got it, the whole community thing. It felt nice to know that he was surrounded by people like him, people that understood him. He felt almost... proud to be who he was, in the way he only felt around Aaron, but it was even stronger than that. It was a "fuck you" to Jack, a symbol of everything his dad had hated. If he wasn't already dead, he'd have dropped dead on the spot at the sight of Robert here, glitter in his hair and a bi flag painted on his cheek, holding his husband's hand, matching rings sparkling in the golden sunlight.

Said husband was frantically looking for Adam, who'd sent an SOS text minutes before, claiming to be being chatted up by a bunch of bearded guys and being asked to join their meet-ups. Robert highly doubted Adam was that desirable, but naturally, when Adam asks for help, Aaron comes running. He supposes it was probably for the best, Aaron was getting restless and Robert was getting horny- they would be certainly making use of all those free condoms from the stand they "accidentally" kept walking past- so it was likely time to be getting back. Robert was surprised Adam hadn't been with the drag queens, he was that sort of... eccentric type who would end up being roped into their parade. On second thoughts, Robert HAD seen someone who looked awfully like Adam on one of the floats earlier...

When they eventually managed to catch up with Adam, rather conveniently the bearded guys had disappeared "to get beers". Robert couldn't hide the smirk on catching Adam out in his lie. Adam could talk for hours, Robert had always known that, but he'd been having so much... he'd been so busy that he'd forgotten just how annoying it was. He was certain not even a fraction of the stories Adam was telling was true, not that he'd been overly listening. Aaron was enthralled, though, so Robert settled on staring at his husband's animated face. He liked nothing more than seeing Aaron happy.

Robert was so busy staring that he didn't notice Adam sniggering at the flag painted on his face. He was brought back down to earth with a bump, remembering not everywhere was like pride, he would never be able to be himself without judgement. That being said, he expected better from Adam flipping Barton, given who his best friend was. Robert was all ready to lash out, when Aaron touched his arm and glared at Adam. God, Robert loved him.

Quickly changing the subject, Adam asked what they'd been doing. Well, having decided to sod off 20 minutes after they arrived, he wouldn't know. The cheek of him, dragging them along against their will and then abandoning them as soon as he'd got them there. He could hardly blame Adam, they'd been lost in their own world, as Aaron and Robert tended to do, but Robert wouldn't be telling anyone he was feeling even slightly sympathetic towards Adam.

Aaron muttered something about grabbing beers and heading down the pub, could hardly tell Adam that they'd found a corner of the green near the stage and made out all afternoon while live music had played behind them. Robert was certain they'd never live it down, and he wasn't prepared to give Adam Barton any sort of leverage. Adam threw a look as though he knew Aaron was lying, but let it go. Robert was certain that was a story to be picked up at the scrapyard the next day.

"Rob, eh, not quite out and proud yet then? Still, there's always next year, mate!"

Maybe that was true, maybe he wasn't dancing on the tables or dressing up and taking part in parades, but he felt an acceptance he'd never felt before, so maybe Adam had the right idea after all.

And if Robert had bought a pen with a bi flag on the end of it, and if he kept it inside his bedside drawer for when he wasn't feeling so good about himself, well, then nobody had to know.


End file.
